The Changing Tides
by GreyVixen
Summary: Sequel to Indefinite Destinies. I couldn't stop sorry. The apperent heir is crowned Prince and everyone knows the times are changing. Arthur's rule will come to an end. One-shot.


**Note:** Sorry i just couldn't put it down. So this is Alaric coming to age and taking his place in his own destiny.

* * *

Alaric fidgeted slightly as he adjusted his red cloak. A knight for only two years, he was now going to be crowned prince. He had always known of his future but he never gave it much consideration. King Arthur was the best king Camelot could ever have, even though he grew up in the court his memories of his king were of wise advice and memorable debates. He had studied more than any other knight, had trained himself harder and longer even more than Lorcan, Galan and Arawn, Sir Gawain's sons, his best friends, that had on numerous tried their utmost to defeat him many times playing dirty. He smiled at the memories of pranks and jests.

When the door to his chambers opened he turned to see his loving mother. Guinevere was the kindest woman he had ever known, though he was biased in his opinion. Lady Helena made a close second though, she was Guinevere's best friend and like a second mother to Alaric. "How are you feeling?" His mom walked towards him adjusting his cloak like he had just been doing. They had the same habits when nervous. He straightened his shoulders but sighed heavily. "Why me, mother? I'm not even his son."

Alaric looked intensely at his mother, questionably. At once she started laughing, "God's no Alaric you know who your father is." He nodded, he hadn't really questioned it ever, Lancelot his father loved him enough to embarrass him on more than one occasion. "Arthur needed an heir and before you were even born Lancelot and I agreed that we would give our eldest son to Camelot. Arthur was extremely sad as well as ecstatic." Alaric poured them goblets of water but paused, "Sad?"

Gwen nodded, tucking in a piece of grey hair that had fallen out of her up-do. "Arthur knows the pressures of what being king brings. It was not a simple decision Alaric, but you have been prepared as best we could. I have full faith in you." Alaric nodded taking a gulp from his goblet. Alaric himself wasn't too sure. He had been in meetings with lords and traders and farmers, always present at the boring tax meetings so much so he had to stop himself from yawning. But when he looked sideways there would be Arthur, blonde and grey haired, an aura of strength, peace and trust always utterly alert. There was no way Alaric could equal Arthur.

Then the door opened again and his three rambunctious best friends crashed into the room. Not even a knock. Alaric rolled his eyes as they came smiling and whistling at his outfit. "So now the baby gets crowned." Lorcan the oldest laughed and Galan said, "Careful now Lor he could put us in the stocks now." All four of them laughed, Alaric really couldn't help himself. They all had gone on trips together, defended each other, Alaric trusted these men with his life. "No I wouldn't I'd just tell you're father about last summer in Alore." Guinevere shook her head and smiled as she left, just as the three knights of Camelot stared daggers at the future king of Camelot. A kingdom which used to be ruled by King Cenred a man who had tried to defeat Camelot and King Arthur numerous times and failed, now was a peaceful ally ruled by a just Queen.

Arawn the youngest son though still a few months older than Alaric shook his head, "Alight I think its time to shape up knights. We have to start being on our best behaviour from now on in front of his majesty." Silence. Then everyone snorted and laughed. "Yeah, you're fathers almost fifty and still acting our age, I think I have to say I am doom with you three as my champions." Lorcan hugged him then threw an arm over his shoulder and with a smile said, "At least there's Sir Leon's twins, and Galahad and Elaine look to have a promising son." Alaric nodded knowing the page looked indeed promising in training.

Arawn laughed, "Shame Sir Tristan had a girl." Galan hit him over the head and said, 'Have you ever accidentally insulted her. She came at me with a broom and I swear Tristan is teaching her how to fight. Though her beauty give you a complete different opinion of her." "It's probably Isolde who's teacher her." They all nodded remembering how everyone had been amazed at the Lady's beauty but then astonished when she almost beat Arthur in the training grounds only to run to her husband when she scratched her hand. The bells sounded then ending their conversation and Alaric's heart started to pound. The three of his best friends patted his shoulders and gave him reassuring smiles and then once more the door opened.

A crowd had formed of his friends. Knights a little older than him and squires and pages all sons of the knights of the round table. Alaric remembered what his king had told him then as servants too wished him luck with bright friendly smiles.

/o/o/o/o/o/Flashback/o/o/o/o/o/

King Arthur had always inspired everyone. He was a light in dark times and a friend and jester in times of peace. Alaric couldn't remember a time when war truly waged on. But his father told him of his life before he became a knight, of how Alaric had no noble blood but that the blood did not define the man, his actions did. Alaric himself had spent summers out in the fields and villages, his mother had told him of an Arthur so unlike their king he couldn't believe it. An arrogant man, a man who didn't listen, who placed importance on stance and title. It was the opposite of the man he called uncle.

But Arthur awoke Alaric on his eighteenth birthday just as he had fallen asleep for the night, the day before he was to be knighted and he brought him to the room in which was glorified throughout Albion. The back room from the great hall which held the round table. A fire blazed happily to the left surround by a bookshelf of scrolls, to the left was two large windows and in between a tapestry of Camelot's crest. There were twenty two seats, the table enlarging magically thanks to Merlin. On the back of a chair was his name engraved elegantly. Alaric caressed the words as if he couldn't believe they were true. Next to his chair was his father's name who sat on the left side of Arthur.

"Sit down son." King Arthur sat commandingly in his chair. Alaric sat breathing slowly. He would be a knight of the round table, not all knights were allowed here, it was something that everyone of them had to work for. They were chosen for different qualities though none of them truly understood until later. "Alaric this table is round, the only round table a king sits at. When I was a prince I wasn't as patient, or kind as you." Alaric stared at his king never hearing him sound like this. Arthur smirked, "I'm sure you're mother had stories to tell." He nodded, "Father too. I couldn't believe it." Arthur chuckled, "Oh yes they're true. Did he tell you how Sir Gawain didn't like me for a year before he warmed up to me." Alaric's eyes widened, Sir Gawain was one of Arthur's fiercest friends. He and his children kept the castle lively, that and all the druids making explosions an everyday occurrence.

"Well you see I had to grow into being a king. It took," Arthur tilted his head, "Let's just say it took a lot to get here. But this table is a place of respect and equality, when two men sit here there are longer titles or differences. When I sit here I am not your king, well I can still issue an order or two," Alaric chuckled and Arthur smiled but he continued, "Everyone has a say and a voice at this table. As a knight you have a duty to protect the people but also listen, you must always take advice from those who have a different view, it is only then that you can understand the complexities of it all." Alaric nodded not forgetting a word. A table of equality, a table where King Arthur was just Arthur. Where Alaric would one day find the same peace if only for a brief amount of time. He understood.

"One day you will sit in my chair. It is a place I chose you for." "Why?" Alaric cringed at his interruption but Arthur smiled, "Because I knew you would ready, I knew this was were you belonged." Alaric frowned, "Why didn't you just have a child of your own? A wife?" He knew Merlin was Arthur's consort, the whole kingdom knew of their relationship since Arthur had been prince.

Arthur frowned and he was scared he'd get scolded but Arthur replied calmly as if trying to tell a child something that was to complex for him, something you could only know through mistakes and living through it. "I know what would have happened. But sometimes you must seek your own happiness to truly rule with a heart. I know I go against all the other laws but I chose to rule as a king with the people as my companion. I crave neither a wife nor a child. I have everything I could ever need," Alaric knew when his king's eyes softened, they were talking about Merlin, "I'm afraid that I knew what was best for me, my kingdom and my people."

"I know it is a high statement to say that you know best is a fools saying. But if I had a wife I would not be the king in front of you. I need you to understand something Alaric, something that took me to the edges of life to understand. Every action you make affects how you will rule, every person no matter how insignificant they might seem at the time can change you, deeply unchangeably for good and for bad. One day you will have to make difficult decisions with many eyes watching. But never waver, you have the best of men I could have ever hoped for you. I believe in you."

You are now a Knight of the Round Table."

Long after Arthur left Alaric stayed and sat staring into the fire as it slowly dimmed and the light was replaced by the predawn glow. He understood. The knights of the round table weren't just knights because of duty, they were for the round table because they went beyond duty, they understood that being fair and just wasn't always enough. They needed to be patient, courageous, loyal and trustworthy, strong and wise. They needed to see beyond what was there, and see all the possibilities, to judge not on what they think what happened but what their heart, soul and mind said. And he as the future king would have these knights as guides as Arthur had, he would have his friends and even his foes to teach him.

And he would learn.

It was only just before he left that he saw other names, Knights who had followed Arthur since they were pages, or like his father honoured, other were his knights young hopeful like him who needed the elders wisdom. Then there where two others. Merlin who sat next to Arthur on his right which was of no surprise since Merlin was his main advisor and oddly enough his mother who sat next to him on his other side. When he next sat down he would have the comfort of both his parents surrounding him. He never knew his mother sat here, that she decided on such affairs as well.

Alaric smiled trailing over the names that would last forever and then quietly left, his footsteps echoing quietly behind him.

/o/o/o/o/o/End of Flashback/o/o/o/o/o/

He walked down the castle halls, the bells ending and the crowd beside him falling silent. Their heads were high and their backs straight. His knights, his friends each lending their strength. Every man and woman, child, page, knight or commoner had not one doubt in their prince. They had complete faith in their king who had lead not only Camelot but all of Albion out of darkness and fear. And now that was being passed on, happily to the next future king, one the elders said was much more prepared for the heavy weight of the crown than Arthur himself had been. Arthur had needed Merlin to change into the king he now was, but Alaric it was said was born one already.

The great doors opened and he saw the great hall packed. The court was in front, commoners the first to see him surrounded (against tradition) by his most beloved family. And there down the isle the great king sat on his thrown smiling as the daylight streamed in. To his right in a spot that used to be for the queens of Camelot sat a grinning Merlin who looked more fey-like with every year that passed. The king was now fifty-four years old. He had ruled since he was twenty five. A long time for a king to rein and for the past almost twenty years all of Alaric's life there had been peace.

He walked forward, his steps getting heavier with each footfall. He looked around and saw smiles, tears were in some women's eyes old and young. A change was happening he knew, he felt it and perhaps it was Arthur's presence, his stance that clearly said this is our future. Alaric was Camelot's future.

Galan, Lorcan and Arawn pushed him when he slowly to much. His mind went from spinning out of control to calm and blank. He saw his mother sitting beside his father who sat on Arthur's left. As he neared his knights stood at attention, the pages, and squires following suite. He could see some of their father's shaking their heads and he heard Gawain laugh out loud. Which gave a few more people courage to chuckle. Arthur himself smiled, his eyes brightened at the sight.

For Alaric those few last paces were the hardest. He had no knight pushing him now. And he realised this would be his rule. Just as Arthur had tried to tell him, people would guide him, his knights, the commoners that he would give his life for. Albion would show him her secrets meant only for him as she had given Arthur Excalibur just for Arthur. They would advise him, guide and help him but the last few steps those would be his, and his alone. For good for bad, he was their king and in that, in the crown he would carry the hard decisions. He was then guide, advise and help them in return.

And Alaric kneeled before his king, the man who had been like an uncle to him just as Elyan was. And this man had his loyalty, his trust and his love. One day he realised this change would happen again, but instead it would be him standing. He just hoped his son, his people would hold this same love. The trust and that they too would try their best not to cry at such power. That it would strengthen them and they would know peace and freedom.

"Alaric son of Lancelot and Guinevere do you solemnly swear to govern this kingdom and it's dominions according to the statues, customs and laws laid down by your forbearers?"

Alaric's heart pounded but the King's words rang clear and calm. "I do sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

Alaric's voice seemed to grow in confidence and in truth. "I do sire."

"Do you swear allegiance to Camelot and to Albion now and for as long as you shall live?"

Alaric looked his king in the eyes and in the moment they understood each other completely. As only two kings could. "I Alaric Du Lac Pendragon pledge my life, my soul and my heart in service of Camelot and of Albion."

Alaric could see Arthur smile before it reaches his face, the king turns and off a feather pillow holds a silver crown, delicate but as it's placed on his head he could feel the coldness, the heaviness of the silver. "I King Arthur Pendragon appoint you heir apparent and crown prince of Camelot and Albion." Alaric stood feeling a stillness come over him. He always heard Merlin speak of destiny and fate. He never understood.

But as he turned and heard a hall full of cheers he knew.

This was his.

* * *

Arthur stood in the middle of his chambers, somehow relaxed and at the same time… "You shouldn't worry so much my love." Strong lean arms wrapped around him and he leaned into the touch. "I put on him the greatest burden a man could ever know Merlin, and not only that but now he doesn't rule just Camelot he rules Albion. It takes so much more time." Arthur could feel Merlin smiling at his neck, even feeling the bond between them couldn't ease his nerves. "Alaric was taught as you were though I have to say with a much better fat-" "Oaf," Merlin backed up rubbing his side where Arthur elbowed him. "Don't you start saying anything about Uther. He was a changed man after Morgana died." Merlin nodded and then it was Arthur's turn to wrap his arms around his lover. "But you were ready not at twenty seven but at twenty five. You rose just like he will. Our time is coming to an end Arthur. We still have a few years but I can feel it, in my magic and the air around me."

Arthur had felt it too. He had witness so much happiness these past decades. No war had come. Mordred lived still, an old man like them but for some reason he never rose against Arthur. Perhaps he did find the peace Arthur wished for him or perhaps he had no dedicated followers like Morgana and Morgause. But for Arthur, he had only fought bandits and people with revenge against Uther but those people were gone now, either changed by Arthur or too old be of any true threat.

As for his knights most had married with pages and squires that would soon become knights as well loyal to Arthur but their true alligence would now be with Alaric. He had managed to bring Isolde to Camelot and with Merlin's help well mostly a few spells they convinced her father into letting her marry a knight instead of a king. Helena had married Gawain the same day Lancelot had married Guinevere. Galahad too had a child an another one on the way Elaine a joy and always one for a good feast anything to celebrate. The women of the court Arthur had to say made a good change. He remembered women being more stuck in their rules but most of Camelot's knights and courteirs were now from peasant backrounds and it eased alot of the old formallities. Everyone had found their way home, to Camelot, to each other and most of all to themselves. Alaric had found himself today Arthur knew, he had seen it in his eyes. He was ready but Arthur had a few more good years left. Perhaps just a few perhaps a decade. Well maybe not that long. After all in Avalon Arthur had Merlin all to himself.

And being a Pendragon he wasn't fond of sharing.

"When it's time Merlin. When Alaric can walk alone will you come with me, will you follow me into eternity?" Their bond stretched, engulfed and consumed and Arthur really didn't need to hear the answer because he knew it. Together they had been born, their lives had only truly started when they met and they lived and ruled together. Nothing would keep them from each other. Not even death.

And the king claimed his love's kiss as the bells rang out and a new destiny was woven. One they would not be a part of, one they were happy to give up.


End file.
